indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Elektronische muziek
Elektronische muziek is een verzamelterm voor muziek die gemaakt is met elektronische muziekinstrumenten. Elk geluid dat wordt geproduceerd door een elektronisch apparaat kan elektronisch genoemd worden. Zelfs in muziek die hoofdzakelijk akoestisch gespeeld wordt, kan het gebruik van elektronische versterkers ervoor zorgen dat de muziek gelinkt wordt met de term "elektronisch muziek", zoals in bepaalde jazz- en folkmuziek wel gebeurt. Waar men halverwege de 20ste eeuw met de term elektronische muziek nog doelde op de experimenten met elektronische instrumenten, die in contrast stonden met populaire of klassieke muziek, is de term tegenwoordig een uitgebreide losse verzamelnaam geworden, waar een groot aantal van de populaire, underground, experimentele of andere muziek kan worden in ondergebracht. Als muziekgenre, zoals die gebruikt wordt door muziekcritici of door marketing, duidt de term elektronische muziek meestal op muziek die hoofdzakelijk door elektronische apparaten zoals synthesizers, samplers, computers en drummachines wordt gemaakt. Theoretisch gezien kan de muziek nog om het even welk ander instrument bevatten. Met elektronische muziek kan men ook naar computermuziek verwijzen, omdat software toelaat dat geluiden digitaal en gemakkelijk kunnen verwerkt en bewerkt worden. Ontstaan Elektronische muziek is voor het eerst ontwikkeld aan het eind van de 19e eeuw. Er was toen geen sprake van een genre maar er werden nieuwe door elektronische instrumenten langzaam aan ermee geëxperimenteerd. Dat werd ook wel Modern Klassiek genoemd. Maar Elektronische muziek kreeg tussen de eerste en Tweede Wereldoorlog een juiste duw in de rug door dat men ging experimenteren met het spelen van elektronische apparaten in plaats van instrumenten. De echte eigen ontwikkeling van wat men echt Elektronische muziek noemt vond plaats in de periode kort na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, toen pioniers als Karlheinz Stockhausen, Karel Goeyvaerts, Pierre Schaeffer en Jan Boerman elektronische componenten als klankbron en -bewerkingsapparaat gingen gebruiken om echte nummers op te nemen. Philips heeft een grote rol gespeeld bij de ontwikkeling van deze apparaten. In de jaren zestig leverden artiesten als Ton Bruynel volledig elektronisch gegenereerde muziek stukken met apparaten uit het Philips laboratorium voor o.a opera's Geschiedenis Eind 19de, begin 20ste eeuw Diverse instrumenten worden genoemd als "eerste" elektronisch instrument, de waarheid is dat men afhankelijk van de visie en definitie, telkens een ander instrument kan aanduiden. Een belangrijk vroeg elektronisch instrument was het Teleharmonium of Telharmonium, ontwikkeld door Thaddeus Cahill in 1897. Het gebruik van het Teleharmonium werd echter om eenvoudige reden gehinderd: het instrument woog zeven ton en was zo groot als een goederenwagon. In 1913 ontwierp de futurist Luigi Russolo elektronische machines. Als een van de eerste praktische elektronische instrumenten wordt de Theremin genoemd, uitgevonden door professor Léon Theremin omstreeks 1919-1920. Een ander vroeg elektronisch instrument was het Ondes-Martenot, dat onder andere door Olivier Messiaen werd gebruikt in de Turangalîla-Symphonie, en ook door andere vooral Franse componisten, zoals André Jolivet. Naoorlogse jaren: jaren 40 en jaren 50 In de jaren na de Tweede Wereldoorlog werd elektronische muziek in de armen gesloten door progressieve componisten, en werd het gezien als een middel om zich te ontdoen van de beperkingen van traditionele instrumenten. Als echte start voor de modern elektronische compositie wordt de ontwikkeling van musique concrète en de bandopnemer in 1948 gezien, en dit werd nog versneld dankzij de bouw van primitieve analoge synthesizers. De eerste stukken musique concrète werden geschreven door Pierre Schaeffer, die later samenwerkte met avant-garde klassieke componisten zoals Pierre Henry, Pierre Boulez en Karlheinz Stockhausen. Stockhauzen had verschillende jaren gewerkt als lid van Keulens Studio für Elektronische Musik waar hij elektronisch gegenereerde geluiden vermengde met conventionele koren. De eerste muziek voor magneetband in de Verenigde Staten werd door Louis en Bebe Baron gemaakt in 1950. Het Columbia-Princeton Electronic Music Center in New York City (nu het Computer Music Center) werd in 1959 door Vladimir Ussachevsky en Otto Luening opgericht. Zij werkten als sinds begin jaren 50 met bewerkingen op magneetbanden, en bouwden daar nu met de hulp van ingenieur Peter Mauzey een studio. RCA droeg bij met de RCA Mark II Sound Synthesizer, die oscillatoren met vacuümbuizen gebruikte en een eerste elektronische sequencer bevatte. Dit werd het middelpunt voor Amerikaanse elektronische muziek tot rond 1980. Robert Moog zou daar diverse componenten ontwikkelen, wat zou leiden tot de Moog-synthesizer. Max Mathews begon computers te gebruiken om muziek te creëren in de Bell Laboratories in 1957. Andere bekende componisten op dat gebied zijn Edgard Varèse en Steve Reich. Nederland In Nederland was het Philips Natuurkundig Laboratorium in Eindhoven de bakermat voor de elektronische muziek. In het NatLab experimenteerden Dick Raaijmakers en Tom Dissevelt op verzoek van hun baas Roelof Vermeulen, hoofd van de Acoustische Afdeling van NatLab, met zelf ontwikkelde elektronische apparatuur, om hun eerste elektronische composities met eindeloos geduld via tapemontages in elkaar te zetten. Roelof Vermeulen was op zijn beurt aangemoedigd door Walter Maas, de oprichter van de Stichting Gaudeamus, om experimenten met elektronische muziek beginnen. In 1956 verscheen op EP de compositie "Electronic Movements" van Tom Dissevelt geassisteerd door technicus Kid Baltan (Dick Raaijmakers). Kid Baltan is een anagram van "Dik Natlab", de bijnaam van Raaijmakers. Een andere componist die door het Natlab werd uitgenodigd om zijn kennis van muziek in te brengen in de verdere ontwikkeling van elektronisch voortgebrachte muziek, was Henk Badings. Net daarvoor was hij in 1956 door het Holland Festival uitgenodigd om een elektronische score voor de ballet-productie Kain en Abel te maken. Gedurende zeven jaar zou vanuit het Natlab in Eindhoven veel elektronische muziek gecomponeerd en gemaakt worden. Al deze composities zijn gebundeld op 4 cd's en samengevoegd in een, van zeer uitgebreide documentatie en verantwoording voorziene, uitgave "Popular Electronics. Early Dutch electronic music from Philips Research Laboratories, 1956-1963" In 2006 kwam een documentaire, Kamer 306, op dvd uit, die de motieven en achtergronden belicht van de componisten, technici en medewerkers die bij de experimenten met elektronische muziek in het Philips Natuurkundig Laboratorium betrokken waren. Deze documentaire werd vervolgd met de dvd Kamer 306 extra's. Jaren 60 tot eind jaren 70 In de Radio Workshop, de dienst voor speciale geluidseffecten op de BBC, creëerden Ron Grainer en Delia Derbyshire een van de eerste elektronische generieken voor televisie als themamuziek voor Doctor Who in 1963. Hoewel elektronische muziek was begonnen in de wereld van klassieke (of "kunst") compositie, werd het fenomeen in enkele jaren tijd opgenomen in de populaire cultuur. In de jaren zestig maakte Wendy Carlos met twee opmerkelijke albums vroege synthesizermuziek populair namelijk Switched-On Bach en The Well-Tempered Synthesizer, waar ze vertrok van stukken barokke klassieke muziek en ze reproduceerde op Moog-synthesizers. De Moog genereerde in die tijd slechts één enkele noot per keer, zodat het produceren van gelaagde muziek, zoals Carlos deed, vele uren studiotijd kostte. Die eerste apparatuur stond er echter om bekend onstabiel te zijn, en ging vlug uit de toon spelen. Toch namen verschillende artiesten, zoals Keith Emerson van Emerson, Lake & Palmer de instrumenten mee op tournee. Zelfs de theremin, die nog moeilijker was om te bespelen, werd in popmuziek gebruikt, zoals in "Good Vibrations" van The Beach Boys. In Strawberry Fields Forever van The Beatles werd een Mellotron gebruikt. Naarmate de technologie zich ontwikkelde, en synthesizers goedkoper, robuuster en draagbaarder werden, werden ze door meer en meer rockbands gebruikt. Enkele bands die al vlug veelvuldig van de instrumenten gebruik maakten waren The United States of America, The Silver Apples en Pink Floyd, en hoewel hun muziek niet noodzakelijk volledig elektronisch was, werd het resulterende geluid sterk beïnvloed door hun synthesizers. In de jaren zeventig werd in Duitsland veel met elektronische muziek geëxperimenteerd, met krautrock-groepen zoals Tangerine Dream, Can, Neu! en andere. Een van de groepen die daaruit ontstond, Kraftwerk, gebruikte elektronica en robotica om de vervreemding van de moderne technologische wereld te symboliseren, en hun elektronische stijl zou wereldwijd bekend worden. Ook in de jazzwereld werden akoestisch instrumenten en synthesizers gecombineerd door groepen zoals Weather Report. Ook de gerespecteerde jazz-pianist Herbie Hancock deed met zijn groep Head Hunters de jazz-luisteraars kennismaken met een ruim palet van elektronische klanken, waaronder de synthesizer, die hij nog enthousiaster zou verkennen op het album Future Shock, een samenwerking met producer Bill Laswell in de jaren 80, dat een pop hit "Rockit" opleverde in 1983. Artiesten zoals Tangerine Dream (Berlijnse School), Klaus Schulze (Berlijnse School), Brian Eno, Vangelis, Jean Michel Jarre, Ray Buttigieg, Richard Pinhas, de Japanse componisten Isao Tomita en Kitaro hielpen alle elektronische muziek te verspreiden. Daarnaast zijn ook de Oostenrijkse Gandalf en de Nederlandse Ron Boots en Gert Emmens uitdragers van dit genre. Ook de filmindustrie ging uitgebreid gebruikmaken van elektronische muziek voor soundtracks. Een voorbeeld is de muziek van Wendy Carlos voor A Clockwork Orange van Stanley Kubrick. Vooral sciencefictionfilms, zoals Blade Runner en Alien, rekenden erg op de elektronische muziek en elektronische effecten voor de stemming en de sfeer van de films. Uiteindelijk gingen elektronische artiesten volledige soundtracks voor films leveren. Eind jaren 70 tot eind jaren 80 Op het eind van de jaren zeventig en het begin van de jaren 80 kwamen er vele vernieuwingen in de ontwikkeling van elektronische muziekinstrumenten. Analoge synthesizers maakten veelvuldig plaats voor digitale synthesizers en samplers. De eerste samplers waren, net als de eerste synthesizers jaren daarvoor, zware en dure apparatuur; bedrijven zoals Fairlight en New England Digital verkochten instrumenten die tot $100.000 kostten. Tegen halverwege de jaren 80 werden goedkopere samplers ontwikkeld. Vanaf het eind van de jaren zeventig werden deze instrumenten algemeen verspreid in de popmuziek. Artiesten als Gary Numan, Heaven 17, Eurythmics, Severed Heads, The Human League, Yazoo, The Art of Noise, Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark, Depeche Mode, New Order, maakten nieuwe muziek die succesvol de hitparades zou bevolken. Fad Gadget wordt soms genoemd als de vader van het gebruik van elektronica in deze New Wave muziek. De natuurlijke mogelijkheid om met machines willekeurige, niet-harmonische geluiden te maken gaf aanleiding tot het industrial genre, met pioniers zoals Throbbing Gristle (die begonnen in 1975), Wavestar en Cabaret Voltaire. Sommige artiesten zoals Nine Inch Nails, KMFDM en Severed Heads namen zo enkele van de originele elementen uit de musique concrète en namen die op in mechanische dancebeats en later ook metalgitaren. Anderen, zoals Test Department en Einstürzende Neubauten maakten van het nieuwe geluide helse elektronische composities. Anderen namen de ruwe geluiden en versmolten ze tot evocatieve soundscapes. Nog anderen, zoals Front 242 en Skinny Puppy, combineerde deze ruwheid met de eerdere klanken die meer op pop of dance waren gericht, en vormden Electronic Body Music (EBM). Naast de groeiende interesse in elektronische en industrial muziek, werkten ook artiesten rond dub-muziek. Noemenswaardig op dit gebied was producer Adrian Sherwoord; zijn On-U Sound platenlabel was in de jaren 80 verantwoordelijk voor de integratie van de industrial en noise cultuur met tape- en dub-productie, met artiesten zoals de industrial-funk-groep Tackhead, vocalist Mark Stewart en anderen. Dit bereidde de weg voor voor veel jaren 90-interesse in dub, eerst via bands zoals Meat Beat Manifesto, en later downtempo- en triphop-producers zoals Kruder & Dorfmeister. Recente ontwikkelingen: jaren 80 tot 21ste eeuw De ontwikkeling van technogeluiden in Detroit en house in Chicago in het begin van de jaren tachtig, en later de acid house-beweging in het Verenigd Koninkrijk op het eind van de jaren 80 en begin jaren negentig, stuwden de ontwikkeling van elektronische muziek verder vooruit, vergrootten de verspreiding en aanvaarding in de mainstream en introduceerden elektronische dancemuziek in nachtclubs. Door gebruik van elektronica slaagt men erin om snellere en preciezere ritmes te creëren dan mogelijk is met traditionele percussie. Elektronische dansmuziek bevat vaak elektronisch bewerkingen (samples) van traditionele instrumenten en zang. De blijvende daling in prijs van elektronische uitrusting zorgde dat popmuziek meer en meer elektronisch werd gemaakt. Artiesten zoals Björk en Moby verspreiden verder varianten van deze muziekvorm in de mainstream. Een experimentele vorm van elektronisch musiceren is circuit bending. Door in elektronische velden kortsluitingen te solderen kunnen bijzondere klankvervormingen optreden. Overzicht Genres Door de decennia heen is in de elektronische muziek steeds minder van één genre te spreken, vooral sinds de jaren negentig omvat de term een grote waaier aan genres, stijlen en substijlen, te veel om hier op te sommen. Eenduidige grenzen zijn helemaal niet te bepalen, maar ruim beschouwd zijn er onder andere experimentele en klassieke genres: electronic art music, musique concrète; de industrial en synthpop-stijlen in de jaren 80; stijlen die vooral gericht zijn op dansen, zoals techno, house, trance, electro, breakbeat, Drum and Bass; en stijlen die eerder gericht zijn op experimenteren of thuisbeluistering, zoals IDM, glitch en triphop. Ook metal heeft zijn elektronische versie van deze muziekstijl. De opgang van de personal computer in het begin van de jaren tachtig gaf aanleiding tot een compleet nieuw genre elektronische muziek, in ruime zin chip music of bitpop genoemd. Deze stijlen, die aanvankelijk met gespecialiseerde geluidchips in pc's zoals de Commodore 64 werden gemaakt, groeiden aanvankelijk uit de demoscene. Artiesten en dj's Met de explosieve groei in de computermuziektechnologie, gevolgd door de afnemende kost op het eind in de jaren 90, is het aantal artiesten en dj's dat werkt met elektronische muziek overweldigend. Met de komst van opnamesystemen met harde schijf, kan elke computergebruiker thuis muzikant worden, en kan iedereen zijn muziek als amateur verspreiden. Toch zijn er doorheen de geschiedenis vele belangrijke artiesten geweest. Binnen de experimentele en klassieke tradities zijn Karlheinz Stockhausen, Pierre Boulez en Steve Reich lang actief. Invloedrijke muzikanten in de industrial, synthpop, new wave stijlen waren of zijn Throbbing Gristle, Cabaret Voltaire, Human League, Tangerine Dream, Kraftwerk, enz. In house, techno, drum and bass, bleven pioniers zoals Juan Atkins, Derrick May, Goldie, A Guy Called Gerald en LTJ Bukem tot in de 21ste eeuw actief. Rond de eeuwwisseling kenden artiesten zoals Fatboy Slim, Faithless, de Chemical Brothers, Massive Attack, The Prodigy, Underworld, Björk en Moby commercieel succes onder het label "electronica". Verschillende dj's, zoals Paul Oakenfold en John Digweed hebben de status van superster bereikt. Artiesten zoals Autechre en Aphex Twin worden geprezen voor uitdagende albums met hoofdzakelijk luistermuziek. Tegenwoordig Tegenwoordig wordt onder de term "elektronische muziek" een populairder genre verstaan, waarin de "beat" niet mag ontbreken. Zie ook * Lijst van artiesten en bands in de elektronische muziek Externe links * Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music - overzicht van stromingen met muziekfragmenten * Elektronische muziek en instrumenten Categorie:Elektronische muziek Categorie:Muziekgenre Categorie:Muziekgeschiedenis